Fixated Frustration
by U mAdE mE sCrEaM
Summary: Hermione is back from the summer with a whole new look, but not a good look... she has suffered something terrible, she is distent and she now shares her feeling with Draco who can very well relate...reposted after deletion.
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Leave me alone!**

**Summary:**

**Who is this new girl? Are your sure it's Hermione? What is she hiding? This is defiantly NOT normal! What was so terrible that happened over Hermione's summer that caused her to become this? She's losing her faith, she's falling from grace, and she's all over the place! Rated T for self harm.**

**A/N This is just to get a little feeling of what Hermione is going through, first chapter will be up soon enough!**

"Its just that feeling…the feeling of anger…hate…sadness…disappointment…and it

pulses throughout your body, surges through your veins into every end limb, threatening

to break you…and the only way to stop it is to let it out…watch it run down your skin,

and it slowly roles…as it taunts you, but it lets you know your alive, and then you

suddenly feel weak…weak but better…because you know that it wont be coming back…

for at least another day…I mean because, hell, everything's made to be broken anyway."

**A/N these chapters will be short but there will be many of them, please r/r.**


	2. Not the same

A/N

Thank Very Very VERY much to:

phoenixtear19

axbrokenxsmile

xohugsndkissesox

candycoateddeath

Stupefuniu Salni

I have kept you waiting long enough….so hear it is

The Hogwarts express blew with raging fury as its tracks shook and the train began to

advance forward. One girl, who was unknown to anyone, was seated in the very last

compartment of the train, reading a book she read so many times before; this book just

happened to be Hogwarts: _A History. _Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, who were casually,

and unexplainably late, were left with the not widely optioned choice to be seated with

this mystery girl. When they entered the compartment they were not questioned of their

presence but they were told to sit and not to disturbed her. They casually chatted about

their 'Mandatory' quiddittch discussion. All that Harry had to do was to utter the words

'where do you think Hermione is?", and he suddenly alerted the girl.

"Guys, It's me" she whispered.

"Wh-wha-?"

They gradually took in her presence. Her hair, it held the pigment of the blackest black

any one could ever imagine. It was straight as anything, and was embedded with purple

highlights that easily seen from no matter what distance. She wore baggy black jeans and

plain black, skin tight black shirt. There was a glint of a emerald nose ring, one post and

two hoops on her eye-brow. The word "Hermione!" came out of Harry and Ron's voice in

a raspy tone….


	3. it

**A/N This story sucks so far but there's a possibility of it getting better, please r/r at the end!**

**I forgot 2 say I don't own harry potter, shame on me!**

The word "Hermione!" came out of Harry and Ron's voice in a raspy tone… "Is- is that you?"

She nodded slowly with disgrace, how could she forget? Forget that she had a partial life hear,

what had happened to make her push them so far out of her head? Well considering the

circumstances, it could happen to anyone. She felt a stab of pain shoot through her and up in

rising came the almost unbearable demand for her dirty little secret… that's what she called it

because that's what it was.

"E-excuse me" she quickly flew out of the compartment as fast as her body would allow her

to. She found refuge in the claustrophobic bathroom. She slammed and locked the door, her

physical demand for the metal to the skin was so great it made her legs feel like jelly as she

dropped to the floor in a violent thud. Violent. That was- is everything in her life now, so

damn violent. But it's the time for school now, those 3 months seemed more like 3 long years

to her that she forgot all about Hogwarts. Her trembling hand reached for her pocket were it 

lay. She was trembling in fear of her life, in fear of what she left behind, what she did, and

what will happen. Someday it could just put her out of her misery, end the pain once and for

all, she'll finally be able to pay for all the lives she ruined. When she grasped it firmly in her

hand her sleeve went up and… she then started to cry, but she was quickly draw back to the

reality of life when there was a violent banging on the door. Yes, Violent.

"Hurry your bloody ars up in there!" It was Draco Malfoy. She quickly put it back in her pocket

and once again pulled down her sleeve. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped out, Malfoy

being the prat he is stuck his foot out and tripped Hermione. "You bloody first years have got

learn who your superiors are around hear" when he turned to go into the bathroom he quickly

stole a second glance at the scowling girl on the floor. "GRANGER!...damn, whats up with

you?"

Still seated on the floor she said "None of your Fing business, you great git!"

He quickly stole her arm and pulled her to her feet, he lightly kissed her hand "what ever you

say…pet" He walked away smirking and left her alone in the hall, confused and disturbed,

exactly the definition on her newly profound life…


	4. He knows

**To that unknown person who left a very nasty review: GO FUCK YOURSELF! If you don't like this story then DON'T FUCKING READ IT! ASSHOLE! (Everyone else, excuse this!)**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K.! Not me! Only the plot belongs to me! Mine! All mine! Muhahaha! LOL!

**A/N Thank you, to all my reviewers (and all those people who read my story but DON'T REVIEW!) this chapter will answer some of your questions, also sorry I took so long to update, school work was way overwhelming.**

**Thanks to:**

**Tori- I'm trying to write more! I promise, anyways, thanks for reviewing and enjoy! N lemm know what u think!**

**ShyMoonlight****- Thank you very much! I try to update as soon as I can, enjoy and review please!**

**random-chan****- Listen, thank you very much for review, you gave me lots of advice and I appreciate it, I want to tell you more but I will e-mail you soon as I can, thanks again!**

**Bubble- okay, first, NO Hermione is not married to Draco! And this chapter will answer your question, thanks again for reviewing and let me know what you think on how this is progressing, feel free to e-mail me w/ any questions!**

**SuperSammie325****- Thanks a bunch, I'm trying to make this go faster and it will, feel free to e-mail me fro anything! **

**RaveNClaWGeniuS****- So sorry, I'm trying to update as soon as possible, thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**cat-alike69****- This chappie will answer your question, feel free to e-mail me with any questions or anything, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Everyone thanks also for taking time to read my story, hear it is…**

The train ride went on; Hermione concealed herself among a hidden compartment. Ron and Harry were deeply confused and concerned. This year was going to be like no other, they would not have to battle monsters, demons, or Voldemort; this year they were going to have to survive the toughest task of all; the one of true friendship…

The Hogwarts express then came to an abrupt halt signaling that they had arrived. Hermione was the last to exit the train, sulking-ly dragging her small pathetic excuse for a trunk. The carriages and boats were already gone, they had not even noticed that she wasn't there; but its not like she cared or anything, she was used to that by now. She walked, walked the entire rout to Hogwarts in the misty air that filled her eyes greatly, the lights coming from the great hall were blurred, almost swept away from her vision. That was the lights that used to bring her cheer and happiness, the feeling of returning to her second home. As she entered the castle a warm breeze filled with an excited buzzing and laughter filled her head. It made her feel sick, her legs became weaker with each step she advanced upon gradually making her way to that top of the stair case where she peered through the open doors of the great hall. That's were the laughing and talking was coming from… this place felt so different to her, but it wasn't Hogwarts that changer, it was her. She dropped her trunk without a care in the world and started down a corridor. She found herself finally collapsing in an empty pathway that was somehow near…she didn't know where she was, it had been erased from her memory; not literally but it was erased by the dirty little secret that filled her mind.

"You again" said a voice with in the shadows. It was Draco; she could recognize that dreadful voice anywhere. He reviled his presence and stood towering over Hermione.

"What?" she said in a flat voice.

"Stand up" His voice was overly controlling, being used to this Hermione obeyed and stood on demand.

"What do you want?" Her voice was firm but it hinted slight annoyance. No words were spoken but he grabbed her left arm as he had done on the train. Wanting to pull away, she struggled, Draco was not affected by this, he stood still waiting for her to stop. It was like the hand closed around her was stone. Hermione gave up; she gave up just like she did on everything else: school, her friends, her life. She stood still as he slowly pushed the black sleeve up, it reveled a horrid sight, violent, red gashes penetrating deep into her skin. They ranged from her wrist to her shoulder; some were the color of light pink-they were scars, they covered every inch of her arm. Draco looked in to Hermione's glassy eyes, he saw only himself, he could not read her, he could not tell what the power was inside that was doing this to her.

"Where else?" he said dryly. In surprise, with out a word Hermione showed him raw cuts all over her body, on her neck, fingers, and ankles.

Hermione at that very moment felt like dying.

"You know…" Draco spoke again "the room of requirements isn't a bad place to sort out your problems, say sometime during the night…when you can't sleep"

He walked away slowly and disappeared once again into the shadows. He was implying something, she just knew it. Angry and confused, her head filled with thoughts she quickly ran down the corridor again, suddenly stopping right before the great hall. She doubled over clutching her stomach, within a second the threw up and collapsed on the floor unconscious. Only a minute later student filled out of the great hall, Harry and Ron were the first to see what they never would have seen in their wildest dreams…

**A/N please r/r, thanx!**


	5. Scared and Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; only the plot belongs to me! And I forgot to mention that this story might have song references, those are also not mine, and they belong to the fabulous artists who wrote them!**

**A/N**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Marauders babe**

**SuperGirl0026**

**lemons12**

**SuperSammie325****- Ill check out your new story A.S.A.P. Thanks 4 everything!**

**phoenixtear19****- Thanks 4 your support!**

**Lexi- Yes, that and everything else.**

**You will all be also happy to know that Either the next chapter or the one after that you will find out what happened to Hermione. I haven't decided yet.**

**Hears your Chapter…**

Her eyes slowly opened with regret, the bright lights shun painfully into her eyes. For a moment she thought she was at home, that it was some kind of miracle that everything bad had gone away. A head loomed over her, it was Harry's; there was another, it was Ron's.

"Has she awoken?" asked Madam Pomfrey, Hermione recognized her voice.

"I think so-" She wasn't sure who that was, her head was too cloudy.

Her eyes suddenly came whole- she was in Hogwarts! It had only been a dream when her life was together, when she had a reason to live…

"HARRY! RON! NO!-" she jumped out of bed and realized that she was in white robes clean and fresh, that also made her feel sick.

Harry and Ron approached her with raised arms "Hermione, calm down, we just want to know what's the matter with you" Harry approached her calmly.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS THE MATTER WITH ME? I EAT 30 MEALS A MONTH WHEN I SHOULD BE EATING 90- AND HALF OF THEM I THROW UP! I-I GET WASTED JUST TO FORGET A CRAPPY DAY" she didn't realize it till then- she was crying, and what was she doing? But it was too late to stop. "A-AND I CUT, BURN AND HURT MY-SELF IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE, BECAUSE HARRY-"

Why was she only saying Harry's name? "I'M ADDICTED TO PAIN!" she finished stumbling over her last words. _'Oh my goodness, what have I done?' _she thought.With nothing left to do she ran, she ran like she does from her problems. She ran with Harry and Ron chasing her franticly. Her endurance was too weak; she couldn't stand it any longer, somehow, with out memory she found herself at the Room of Requirements. She thought of what she needed- for it was the standard process for entering the room. Her thoughts were concealed only for her to know. When an old wooden door appeared she tore it open and snuck in. The room was not at all near colorful, it had a few dull tapestries and a very sullen, grey sheeted bed. There was drapes hanging from the ceiling, also not at all colorful, behind a dark plum colored one there was a table. She discovered that a person was seated there… It was Draco. She jumped with slight fright, though he did not move an inch. He had his legs upon the table and his right shirt sleeve was withdrawn. In his opposite hand he held a knife, a simple snake embedded knife. He did not move nor spoke, yet he continued to press the cold metal to his skin, drawing blood with every move. She quietly sat down opposite of him and relaxed.

"What took you so long?" Draco finally said continually keeping his attention on his arm. "Don't answer that…" he caught her gaze and followed it to his arm "Yes, me too" .

"H-how long?" she felt a sharp stab of pain for an unknown reason, she was used to that too.

"6 years. You?"

"I don't know" she mumbled

He wiped the knife on his robes and handed it to her "You look like you need to get it out" he didn't smile, but placed the knife in her loosely gripped hand.

She took it. It was put to her wrist and she dragged it along in a straight line. She blood ruined her fresh new robes that was the way she liked it; though, she started to cry. Draco removed the knife from her hands and looked her in the eyes

"No crying in hear, hear you do it my way, no alternate option. You cut; you do it for a reason because you can't cry no longer. This is how you silently cry" His eyes were soft with slight worry despite his words being hard and firm.

"B-b-but Draco?" she breathed, and hesitated.

"Yes love?"

"Why do we do this?"

"Because…Because we don't know how to deal"

She looked him directly in the eyes, then rested her head on the table.

A/N Please r/r


	6. It hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; only the plot belongs to me! And I forgot to mention that this story might have song references, those are also no mine, and they belong to the fabulous artists who wrote them!**

**A/N**

**Thank you VERY much to:**

**SuperSammie325**

**phoenixtear19**

**cami**

**Hear iz ur chappie:**

After an hour of searching Harry and Ron retreated back to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey had granted them the access to privately discuss their problem. To Ron and Madam Pomfrey the cuts that they discovered on Hermione's arm meant nothing, to Harry it was an entire different story. Growing up as a muggle, Harry had been involved in muggle situations, such as so. The summer after his 5th year he had discovered the means of cutting, surprisingly it was Dudley who showed him. Harry silently starred into space as he realized what was going on. In the back of his mind had heard the clock strike 12 midnight.

"Will you please explain your conclusion Mr. Potter, it's getting late" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Hermione has-" his voice was raspy "she has a cutting problem"

"What do you mean? Hermione cuts her-self, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard of, who would purposely cut themselves" Ron was confused.

"She doesn't only cut her-self but it seams that shes depressed over something, I mean this whole appearance thing is funny to, I don't know what happened to her"

"Potter, do you mean to say that Ms. Granger is depressed and she cuts her-self because of it?"

Harry sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "When most muggles are depressed, they do something to suppress their anger or what ever it is that they are feeling; some drink, do drugs, others become suicidal…like Hermione"

"I still don't get it…" Ron said, he glanced at Madam Pomfrey who looked extremely pale.

"Ron, Hermione's angry about something and she hasn't spoken to anyone about it apparently… so she cuts herself, some people said that they feel like they done something so bad that they have to punish themselves with physical abuse" Harry fell into another daze and found himself playing one of Hermione's posts that they had removed earlier.

Hermione continued to sit, and stare. How did she come so far that she stooped to the level of 'bonding' with Draco Malfoy. She felt like crap, all she wanted to do right at that moment was to tell someone everything. To just let it out in another way then blood. What had happened to her? Before this she was stone cold strong, someone, something was changing her. She and Draco talked some…they talked into the early morning until the sun came up at around 4:30. A lot came out in one night… They didn't share their whole life's stories but just enough to say that they were properly acquainted in a strange way. Hermione drifted in to a deep sleep without even noticing it…

She suddenly woke up to the sound of the 11:00 bell. Again, forgetting where she was she jumped slightly; when she regained herself she rubbed her eyes and realized that Draco was gone. She had classes today, but why should she go? She didn't feel like it… but what was there to do? She dropped herself onto the grey bed and stretched. Her hand slid under one of the dull pillows and found something cold. When she withdrew the hand she found that she was holding Draco's serpent knife. Just like him previous night she withdrew her blood stained sleeve and fiercely dragged the knife across the arm until blood poured out freely.

It was the end of transfiguration and Harry had cornered Draco in the corridor; he grabbed the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the wall letting his bag fall to the ground.

"WHERES HERMIONE?" He roared.

"Get out of my face Potter" he seemed unaffected by the situation.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Some passing students stopped to watch.

"I don't know" he was feeling unusually drained of energy and didn't feel like fighting.

"I heard that you do know"

"Maybe I do know, maybe she just doesn't want me to tell you"

Harry slowly let go of Draco's shirt and slowly walked away _'that can't be possible…' _he thought. Everything was so confusing to him now.

Draco dragged his feet back to the room of requirements to find Hermione at the same place he had left her. Her head was on the table and she sat, running her fingers across at least 15 fresh cuts. He sighed heavily and said nothing.

"It hurts" she said in a low voice.

"It shouldn't"

"I mean, what happened"

Draco dropped his bag on the bed and lay down. "Talk to me"

She sighed and dragged her feet to the bed and sat down next to him

"It was all my fault… I ended up in the rugged part of England…I meant this guy- his nickname was sub-zero, his real name was Rich" she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly "I spent only a week there until he clamed me, his property… about a month later I was one of them- His gang… By then I had gotten wasted more times then I could remember, I know that I started cutting soon before after that, I had gotten slightly in to marijuana"

Draco swallowed loudly in fear as Hermione stopped momentarily and sniffled. "One night- I was drunk, Rich came back from where ever- he tells me he needs a shag" She rolled her eyes to fight the tears that were coming "that night I got raped"

"Erm… I-uh-"

"No need to say anything- anyways the rest of the of the summer I spent on the streets…"

When Draco opened his mouth to say something, all they heard was silence. Hermione got up from her seat on the bed and went to leave the room when she heard someone out side the door. It was Harry, he was looking for her. She retreated from the door as if it was on fire.

"Listen, you can stay hear as long as you like" Draco said.

"That's what I was intending on doing"

"Right, I want some food… I'll get you some too."

"I'm not hungry"

"You haven't ate in… like forever"

"I know"…

A/N Please r/r! I only want at least one word! PLeasE!


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter; I wish I had an otter, only the plot belongs to me! I think I have to pee… Draco is so Hot, hotter then the plot, he I wish I owned maybe I can get a loaned…? (secretly I thought up Harry Potter when I was younger (I held lots of hunger)and then I meet this nice lady whose name was jo, she told me she was no hoe, and gave me a cookie, and I went all 'lookie!'… I showed her my ideas, she said she liked reindeers, then she ran away with my Harry potter….so I will soon got 'er!) (J/K)**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers (and the evil people that read and DON'T review! - Come on- just one word! You can do it!)**

**Interestofthemind- Thanks for your advice, I re-read everything and see what I can do, for now- hears is the next chapter! Thanks for you review!**

**Marauders babe****- You actually listen to me and leave at least one word! Thanks!**

**SuperSammie325****- Hey! That was my longest chapter yet! Thanks for reviewing and next time say something funny an random! I like that!**

**paris97****- Draco cuts because of the pressure from his friends and family- because they push him to strive and to be the person that they want him to be- I was just relating him to a popular, mean person who relates to Draco in my school. Also I hope that you know this is going to be an H/Hr story and not D/Hr, but they are just friends and they do get more emotionally involved w/ each other. Thanks for your review! **

**RaveNClaWGeniuS****- thanks 4 the 1 word- unlike others, you leave a word! Thanks!**

**Jinxeh****- Thanks for reviewing- I hope you got my e-mail!**

**Hear is the damn chapter, that I know you all after! you can praise me with a review, maybe someday I'll like you:**

Harry was found walking in the corridors at 3:00 in the morning; searching, searching for something that's missing. It was dark, almost pitch black, he had cast a spell that enabled him to see in the dark. It was 3 days since they arrived at Hogwarts, and 3 days since they discovered a dirty little secret. His mind was paralyzed- all he could think of was Hermione; almost as if he were dreaming she appeared from behind a wall. Walking backwards and looking around nervously she tripped right over Harry's feet. She screamed as an instant reaction, and then quieted in instinct. As his eyes adjusted Harry realized who it was.

"Hermione!"

"Harry" she said weakly, she was delirious. He slid her body so that she was propped up against the wall "You have to go…"

"no, no- shhh" He felt panic rising, also a feeling that he had never felt before; it was a feeling of being with her.

She had on her Black cloths again, on one arm, it was wet; with he couldent see. He preformed the lumos spell and held it to her face; she glowed like an angel with a bright aurora around her. When he moved the wand point to her arm he could see blood soaking the sleeve. He didn't even bother to look underneath, he knew what was there. Instead he felt her forehead; she was burning up. For a moment he just sat next to her and took in everything.

"Hermione, we need to talk…"  
She shivered and sobbed "no we don't" she took out her own wand and put it to the side of her head, slowly she pulled out silvery strands that Harry guessed were memories. She let them gracefully fall into a small flask that she took from one of her pockets. She stood and lost balance slightly. She then looked down at Harry "Don't think too bad of me"

She strode away slowly disappearing into the darkness. For some reason Harry didn't chase after her, he let her go; he was transfixed.

It was two days later; the days seemed to be flying by quickly, Harry had had kept the memories in his pocket, clutching it at every chance he got. A feeling would surge through him, he wasn't sure if it was the love for Hermione or the anger that she was doing this to her-self. Surely enough he worked up the courage to ask Dumbledore to use the pensive.

So there Harry stood, looming over the pensive and staring down into the silvery mist. His sweaty hands shakily uncorked the small vile. The memories that were contained were set free into the stone basin. He took a deep breath as if to dive into water and he plunged into the first memory.

He found himself in the backseat of a car. When he looked around he found Hermione next to him and both Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the front seats. Hermione looked glumly out the window, it was raining and thundering out; it was barely possible to see out the windows. They were wearing all black. '_Maybe they were going to a funeral' _Harry thought.

He then sat back and relaxed…there was nothing left to do, why was he put in this memory. Within seconds of sitting back Harry heard a violent screech and he felt the car ram into something hard. He caught a quick glimpse of the airbag exploding in front of Mr. Granger. The car flipped over whatever it had hit and rolled over numerous times, it landed upside down with the rain pounding loudly on the bottom. Hermione was upside down a slightly conscious and covered with blood; on the other hand, when he looked to Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the front they were covered in blood and completely unconscious. He gasped and finally realized what had happened. Quickly, in the blink of an eye he vanished from this memory and appeared in another.

To be continued…

A/N Ummm, 1st- please r/r! And, That's it for now, but there is a second part to her memories, I just wanted to get something up to let you peoples have something to read. And I wanted to say that I appreciate all the reviews and all the people who have me on there fav. List. Hope every one had Happy holidays!


	8. Their Gone

**Disclamer: Harry Potter is not mine! Why do I have to keep telling you that?**

**IMPORTANT A/N: I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TOO EXCITED WHEN I POST A NEW CHAPTER TO REMEMBER TO TELL YOU: DO NOT CUT YOUR SELF! IT IS BAD AND ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE! IF ANYONE NEEDS HELP OR WANTS SOMEONE TO TALK TO ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS E-MAIL ME, I CAN HELP!**

**A/N this is only part on of this chapter, the next part will be up around….next Friday or so, I didn't want to keep anymore from you, so here it is….**

Harry fell in slow motion into the memory, he was in a white waiting room; once again he was seated next to Hermione. She was still dressed in her black cloths, they seemed to be damp from the rain and she was covered in bandages. Harry then looked around and realized that he was in a muggle hospital; the white walls gleamed with un-natural brightness. He recognized the smell. It was the smell of cleanliness to the extreme; nothing like St. Mungo's.

Hermione starred down into her lap, arms drooping at the sides. Two doctors suddenly burst out of the turquoise double doors in front of Hermione.

"Miss Granger-" she looked up slowly and Harry caught sight of her face; he eyes were weary with tiredness and extremely sunken in to give her face a hollow appearance.

She waited momentarily for the doctor to say something but hesitantly he turned away and pulled his companion aside.

"What should we do?" he asked in a hurried whisper. Harry got up and moved closer to listen to the doctors.

"What do you mean 'What should we do?'"

"Well I mean- Look at it this way: You're on your way to your grandparent's funeral, get into a car crash and then the next day, your parents are dead! How am I supposed to tell her that!" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Quit your bickering- I'll tell her" he turned to face Hermione simultaneously to Harry and the found that her seat was empty, Harry unlike the doctors who shrugged and turned away advanced to a nearby window to find Hermione running across the Hospital parking lot into a dark ally way. He followed her and found her sitting curled with her knees drawn up to her chest; she shook and he realized that she was crying. With no physical comfort to spare he watched her for sometime until she got up again and wiped her face. She moved right around the corner and stopped in front of a red stoop; someone had beckoned her.

"Got a name?" a young looking man asked

"Hermione" she whispered so low that it was barley audible. She looked up slightly and

noticed that there were two other guys and three other girls, one of them who had very

long black hair; she asked if Hermione was a runaway, she nodded.

"Why don' ya chill 'er for a while?" asked the 1st guy. Hermione looked unsure in the beginning but then once again she slowly nodded and the man rose from his seat and extended his hand.

"I'm Rich, and you are… quiet apparently, but your name love?"

Obviously he didn't listen to well.

"Hermione" she said again.

"Right then, Sicily… take'er up stairs and give her some invests"

The girl with the long black hair got up and gestured for Hermione to follow. They,  
including Harry, entered the broken down house in front of them. The house or what seemed an apartmet building was extreamly broken down. Harry noted the black scorches along the outer bricks, the borded up windows and the gloominess was very apparent just from the outside. As they entered the foyer Hermione shivered, she was beginning to have second thoughts…She was on her way to recklessness, is this what she wanted? She had nothing left to live for anyways…

**A/N Hoped you liked what you got coz that's what u got's 4 now! Please kindly r/r, it lets me know what to do w/my story and it lets me know if you like it or not! )**

**Avec Amour**

**Umademescream!**


End file.
